Talk:Akmagnus/@comment-201.239.151.164-20140809152737/@comment-66.91.38.208-20150127065449
Funny how firing rate, clip size, and crit stats actually matter, instead of just straight damage. Yes, Marelok fires 6 shots for 160 with a 1.7 reload, but AkMagnus fires 16 shots for 45 with a 3.0 reload, and a 25% 2.0x crit chance/damage. Those crit stats equate to 25% bonus damage on average for the akmagnus from crits, unmodded. Akmagnus is viable for a crit build. Marelok only gets 7.5% bonus damage on average from crits unmodded. Marelok is definitely not viable for a crit build. 160 x 1.075 x 6 / (6/2 + 1.7) = base sustained dps of the Marelok. AKA ~220 (rounded up from ~219.57). 45 x 1.25 x 16 / (16/8.3 + 3.0) = base sustained dps of the Akmagnus. AKA ~183 (rounded up from ~182.64). ^ Effectively this shows Marelok's unmodded sustained DPS to be ~120% of Akmagnus' unmodded sustained DPS. Okay, now down to the slots. The first three will obviously be Hornet Strike, Barrel Diffusion, and Lethal Torrent. None of these really change the equation at all. After that we get started in on elementals and crit in the remaining five slots. For Akmagnus, the secondary crit mods will increase its damage/burst/dps by: Pistol Gambit: (1 x 2.2) x 0.25 x (2.0 - 1) - (0.25 x - 1) = 0.3 = 30% without Target Cracker installed, and: (1 x 2.2) x 0.25 x (2.0 x 1.6 - 1) - (0.25 x x 1.6 - 1) = 0.66 = 66% with Target Cracker installed. Crit mods are synergistic that way. Target Cracker: 0.25 x ( 2.0 x 1.6 - 1) - 0.25 x (2.0 - 1) = 0.3 = 30% without Pistol Gambit installed and: (1 x 2.2) x 0.25 x (2.0 x 1.6 -1) - (x 2.2 x 0.25 x -1) = 0.66 = 66% with Target Cracker installed. *This leaves 3 slots open for elementals, of which everything but Ice is 90%, or 60% + 60% status for all dual stat mods. Add one 90% elemental, it increases you damage by 90%, but the second one is increasing from 190% to 280%. (100 / 190%) x 280% = ~147 = 147% of the damage it had before, or only a 47% boost for the second elemental. Continuing on, the third elemental will be 280% to 370%. (100 / 280%) x 270% = ~132 = 132% of the damage from before, or only a 32% damage boost from the third 90% elemental. Obviously you have to add ice or a dual stat mod for the fourth elemental, so at that point you drop really far in the damage boost, 370% to 430%. (100 / 370%) x 430% = ~116 = 116% damage, a 16% increase, which is totally terrible and not worth it unless you really, really like the procs of radiation + viral or corrosive + blast for some reason. *If you use Ice in your combo, as the first mod, obviously a 60% damage increase. Second mod is 190% to 250%. (100 / 190%) x 250% = ~132 = 132% damage, a 32% increase. Third mod is 280% to 340%. (100 / 280%) x 340% = ~121 = 121% damage, a 21% increase. Pretty bad if you're going for damage, so you must not be. *If you were to add Hollow Point as well, it would raise the crit damage to 4.4x, but effectively cancel out 15% of the damage bonus from Hornet Strike, reducing the overall base damage bonus from Hornet Strike from 1 + 2.2 = 3.2 = 320% total damage to 1 + 2.05 = 3.05 = 305% total damage, a decrease in total damage output of (100 / 320%) x 305% = 95.3125% damage. The Crit boost, assuming both Pistol Gambit and Target Cracker are already installed (because it would be terrible without Pistol Gambit, and Target Cracker is straight identical but better) is (1 x 2.2) x 0.25 x (2.0 x 2.2 - 1) - (1 x 2.2) x 0.25 x (2.0 x 1.6 -1) = 0.66. This rases the bonus damage from 2.21x to 2.87x. 100 / 221%) x 287% = '~130 = 130% damage, a 30% increase.'' Unfortunately, this 30% increase applied to 95.3125% of the damage, so it becomes ~124%, a 24% damage increase, which is very weak. * TL;DR ^those^ is: First 90% elemental is + 90%, second is + 47%, third is + 32%, ice for fourth is +16%. If it's Ice for 60%, first is +60%, second is +32%, and third is +21%. Hollow Point is + 24%, so it's pretty much useless, since you only have three slots remaining after Pistol Gambit and Target Cracker, which will (synergistically) out-damage any elements beyond the first 90% elemental addition for +66% to the total damage. Obviously if you have a three elemental combo that includes Ice, you have it for the status, since it's only a 21% damage increase overall at that point, and if you don't have an ice three-element combo, the third is + 32% compared to Hollow Point's 24%. ''Yes, Hollow Point is '''always bad.'' Anyways, Akmagnus is getting + 30% to overall damage from either of Pistol Gambit or Target Cracker, and + 96% from both, meaning that although both Marelock and Akmagnus will go Hornet Strike/Barrel Diffusion/Lethal Torrent/90% elemental x 3 for the first 6 mods of their maximum burst/dps builds, Akmagnus can then add two crit mods, for + 96% damage, Marelok can only go with Gunslinger (160% firing rate to 232%. / 160% x 232% = 145 = 145% or a 45% burst damage increase. Unfortunately due to having to stop bursting to reload, this modifies the firing cycle of the Marelok from 3.575 seconds to ~2.993 seconds, and the Akmagnus from ~4.205 seconds to ~3.831 seconds perfect 60fps graphics on your machine. This is an increase for the Marelok of (100 x 3.575) / 2.993 = ~119 = 119% dps, or 19% increased dps. For the Akmagnus this is (100 x 4.205) / 3.831 = ~110 = 110% dps or 10% increased dps. Basically only decent after the third element for Marelok, and never for the Akmagnus) for +19% damage, and either a fourth element for +16% damage, or Quickdraw (1.875 + / {1 + 0.48} reduced the firing cycle of the Marelok from 3.575 seconds to 3.024 seconds. x 3.575 / 3.024 = ~118 = 118% dps or 18% increased dps) for + 18%. Clearly Marelok should fill its seventh and eighth slots with Gunslinger and Quickdraw for max dps, however, they only increase its total dps by 37% cumulatively, compared to Pistol Gambit and Target Crackers' 96% dps increase on the Akmagnus. Only the last two mods on these guys will be different for max DPS, Marelok will use Gunslinger and Quickdraw where Akmagnus will use Pistol Gambit and Target Cracker. 100% x 1.96 = 196%. 120% x 1.37 = 164.4%. Akmagnus will have (100 / 164.4%) x 196% = ~119 = 119% of Marelok's DPS. Akmagnus turns that 20% deficit on its head with a combination of Critical Stats and Critical Mods for the WIN. *If going for status, Marelok has a firing cycle of (6 / 2 ) + 1.7 = 4.7 seconds, with 6 shots for 30% status chance each, or a cumulative average of 1.8 procs over 4.7 seconds unmodded. 0.383 procs/second. Akmagnus has a firing cycle of (16 / 8.3) + 3 = 4.928 seconds, with 16 shots for 25% status chance each, or a cumulative average of 4 status procs over 4.928 seconds unmodded. 0.812 procs/second. Akmagnus clearly wins in the status category as well. All Marelok really has on them is damage per-shot efficiency. Vaykor Marelok? Increased clip size, status, and crit chance. 20% crit chance with 1.5 crit damage is a 10% boost to the weapon's average damage from crit stats. Still not crit build viable. 160 x 1.1 x 10 / (10/2 + 1.7) = base sustained dps of the Vaykor Marelok. AKA ~263 (rounded up from ~262.69). (100 / 183) x 263 = ~144 = 144% base dps, or a 44% increase over the Akmagnus, unmodded. Vaykor Marelok spends 66% less of its firing cycle reloading than the regular Marelok, due to increased clip size, and consequently Quickdraw will be 66% less effective on it, for 12% dps increase, so the fourth elemental is better at 16%. Vaykor Marelok's firing cycle will go from 4.825 seconds to ~ 3.8552 seconds. (100 x 4.825) / 3.8552 = ~125 = 125% or a 25% dps increase for the Vaykor from Gunslinger. Not bad, but this makes it and the fourth element cumulatively 41% damage increase. 100% x 1.96 = 196%. 144% x 1.41 = ~203%.' Yes, Vaykor Marelok out-dpses the Akmagnus, but only by (100 / 196%) x 203% = ~103.57 = 103.57% Akmagnus' dps. It's literally only out dpsing the Akmagnus by 3.57%.' To contrast with status per second, Vaykor Marelok firing cycle is (10/2) + 1.7 = 6.7 seconds, with 10 shots for 35% status chance each, or a cumulatice average of 3.5 procs over 6.7 seconds unmodded. 0.522 procs/second Vs. Akmagnus' 0.812 procs/second. Akmagnus has (100 / 0.522) x 0.812 = ~156 = 156% of Vaykor Marelok's procs per second. You get a 3.57% dps increase, and almost exactly double the damage per shot as well as 66% more status per shot with the Vaykor Marelok, but you lose about 56% status per second. Your choice. TL;DR: Akmagnus pretty much owns the Marelok, and is pretty even with the Vaykor Marelok. Akmagnus wins easily in status per second, but if you're firing that fast you're going to need a lot of ammo mutations, so Vaykor is probably the better choice for late endless games. However... this isn't taking crit headshots into account, which Akmagnus has in spades over Vakor Marelok, and which do double the damage of a normal headshot... Again, Your choice.